The Cartographer: Skyrim Adventure
by MiaqTheLiar
Summary: When the Dragonborn is is struggling to find adventure, the secret of one of the most asked and unanswered questions comes to light, who wrote the Elder Scrolls? Now with research into Tamriel's previous heroes, and link has been uncovered which has rekindled the Dragonborn's thirst for adventure that will spread across all of Tamriel.


**This is going to be my first story and I'd like to get any and all opinions on it whether negative or positive, at this point I can pretty much change whatever I like about the story and I will be open to opinion. Also I would request that you go easy, this is the first time I'll be posting online and I hope that it goes alright, and so I hope you enjoy it. **

It has been over a decade since the fall of Alduin the World Eater and the expulsion of the Empire out of Skyrim, during this time another war had broken out between the Aldmeri Dominion and the Imperial Empire and using the intervention of the Stormcloaks, the Empire drove back the forces of the Altmer to the island of Alinor. Rekindling the uneasy alliance between the rivaling factions, Skyrim was for a time at peace, with the protagonists several nations away, it was a time for celebration for the arctic land where the natives (Nords) would once again drink from barrels of mead and feast on the finest game the land has to offer, trade routes with the neighboring nations open, the residents of Skyrim boomed in economy and became the cosmopolitan leader throughout the continent of Tamriel. If it wasn't enough to be the richest country, it was also the most protected, the legions of Stormcloaks had vastly out grew their original revolutionary ideals and grown into one of the strongest fighting forces the world has ever seen and equipped with legendary Skyforge weaponry for the masses.

However, this wasn't all for the Nords, for throughout the more recent war and others, they were safeguarded by a protector that had fallen into the realms of myth, the Dragonborn. A human born with a soul of a dragon and would be skilled in all types of combat and as fierce as the souls he claims, in addition to his skills he would also be uniquely gifted in the Thu'um or Dragon Shouts, the language of the dragons which are used to project forces of the elements through ones voice. For a mere human this would require decades of training, although being Dragonborn allows the said person to learn these powers as naturally as the dragons do and just as easily. With this gift the Dragonborn conquered the majoring factions in Skyrim, conquer the Empire, defeat Vampire Lords, and vanquish the original Dragonborn and most importantly Alduin, the dragon son of Akatosh the god of time. His exploits have put him in a position of being one of the most renowned heroes of all time.

Although with the hostilities between the major factions now quite for now and all the guilds in Skyrim under his rule, our hero remains as bored as ever. After his most recent venture of Miraak the original Dragonborn, no true opponent has risen since then and because of this he has dedicated his remaining days to discovering all historic legacies throughout Skyrim while seeking out any rare treasures that might just come his way. The underground vault is proof of this, the vast museum of his riches spans from ancient texts to old Dwemer pots, although his most prized possessions are secured within the deeper parts of his vault. Many of the items stored here have been of significant use or meaning to his adventures, from the Elder Scrolls to the Daedric Artifacts reluctantly bestowed to him from the Daedric Princes, and the many maps which now are strewn across both the desk and floor. These would go through a continuous cycle of being cleaned for a period before being once again thrown on the floor in the sheer desperation of the Dragonborn, for you see his bordem had become an infection on his mind slowly growing in his conscience which up until now didn't have such an effect, but now he is resorting to going through every map he can find, for one adventure, one trip or... anything! Desperation was growing deeper and stronger than anything, he cannot live like this, and he was born to battle, not to wait or a have a patient life. He didn't want to spend the remaining days on Nirn sitting in a chair reading of other adventures, he wanted battle, he wanted valor and he wanted to go out in the thick of battle, being the hero he was so well-known for to be.

But now the days were growing more and more repetitive with constant searching for adventure being his top priority for the coming weeks, he had spread his search to other books of legendary heroes, maybe their treasure were ripe for the taking? His search for documents and lead him to one of the more recent victories upon the impossible, the book titled The Oblivion Crisis which tells the story of the fabled Champion of Cyrodiil and his victory of Mehrunes Dagon and his onslaught of Daedra. The book also leads into the later life of the Champion which becomes more of a rambling than a biography which tells of him being the new Sheogorath and how he stopped the Greymarch, of course with this kind of nonsense many readers and historians believed that he had gone mad, which led to the disregarding of the next chapter of his following conquest of the Shivering Isles, the realm of Sheogorath. This part included a well detailed map of the Shivering Isles and was signed by a Natalia Dravarol in 3E 433, the final year in the 3rd era, this intrigued the Dragonborn, he had heard the name before, where had he heard it? He decided to investigate further in other maps, Natalia was bound to have drawn more and it wasn't long before he found what he was looking for, although not on the map he was expecting. This one was a map of Skyrim, printed on 4E 182, this year. How was this possible? She would have to be over two hundred years old now way she could be that old. And then the Dragonborn found another map with her signature dated back to the second era, this is just not possible, she would have to be over a thousand years old, and it can't be the same author. Maybe it's a family tradition for the names, that must be it but then the signatures are identical.

The very thought of this clouded his mind, and in the midst of him thoughts something triggered. If Natalia had drawn a map of Shivering Isles then she must've been close to the champion. Quickly retreating to his journal suggested little and only referenced to the 'Cartographer' and 'She who writes the spiraled elders' this neither helped nor hindered his revelation until his next idea. He sprinted towards his most cherished vaults and instantly grabbed one of the Elder Scrolls off of the wall, the reference to spirals and the word elder triggered the thought of Elder Scrolls, and even the smallest looks given would've confirmed his beliefs, could Natalie be the writer of the Elder Scrolls? The only place he goes to check is the Library of the White Gold Tower. It looks like Thorek Maulhand was going to Cyrodiil.


End file.
